The Sickness
by Fireshadow246
Summary: Naruto was sick of it. Everywhere he went people gave him dirty looks, cursed at him, called him a monster. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to do something. Rated M for cursing and references to things not so nice. My first Song-fic.


AN: I've been thinking up these, "character mental break" fics, if you will, for a very long time, I just never got around to it. Until now, that is. This one revolves around Naruto and his struggles with the Kyuubi. The song is "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed. I felt that it fit. This sort of takes place before he was "saved" by people like Iruka-sensei and his team and such. This is my first song fic and quite possibly the darkest thing I've written by far. I would love to know what you thought and how you think I did.

_"Fox speaking"_

"Naruto speaking"

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. "Down with the Sickness" is not mine either. The song, "Down With the Sickness" belongs to Disturbed. Lyrics were gotten from azlyrics.

* * *

_**Can you feel that?  
Ah, shit**_

Naruto was sick of it. Everywhere he went people gave him dirty looks, cursed at him, called him a monster. He was sick of it. He didn't know what he did to deserve the horrible treatment he got, but it angered him. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something.

_**Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)**_

Naruto awoke in a dark, dirty sewer. When did he black out? How did he end up here? He didn't know, but it suddenly seemed unimportant when he spotted the massive gates before him. Inside was a feral-looking gargantuan fox with fur the color of blood. It had sinister eyes and a maniacal smirk on its face. It emanated such a strong, evil power that Naruto couldn't stay up and dropped to his knees.

"_You want revenge?" _It asked. Naruto nodded. _"You can't take it anymore. Everywhere you go, people sneer at you. Curse you. Beat you. I can help."_

"How?" He asked. "What can you do?"

"_I can give you power. Make you strong. All you have to do is give in."_

_**It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)**_

Naruto did what the fox told him to. He awoke back in his crappy little apartment, but he felt different. He felt strong, fast. He felt… Strange, but he liked it.

_**Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me**_

He ran to the bathroom. He could feel himself changing. He looked into his mirror. What he saw frightened him. His eyes turned to the color of blood and his pupils slit to appear almost fox-like. His canines were growing into fangs. The marks on his cheeks darkened and grew longer. His nails grew into sharp claws. A cloak of crimson chakra enveloped him and took the shape of a fox with a single tail. He looked ferocious. But he couldn't change it. He did what the fox said. He gave in and now he was changing, into the fox.

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness **__**[x3] **__**  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me**_

_**I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)**_

Inside, the fox was sick with joy. He had turned the small boy's anger into power and it was only a matter of time before he was free. _"You've done it now, boy. Now take your anger and let it grow. Don't try to fight it. Don't be afraid."_

_**It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)**_

A few moments later, Naruto was no longer afraid. He no longer cared. The fox was influencing him, but he didn't care. He liked this new power. He felt evil. Vicious. The old, weak him was gone and in its place was this feral, powerful creature.

_**It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me**_

Naruto went on a crazed rampage. He was out searching for blood. The villagers were terrified. They screamed bloody murder as what used to be a scared little blonde child came for them with a blood-thirsty look on its face. No body was safe. What have they done?_**  
**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness **__**[x3] **__**  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me**_

_**(And when I dream) **__**[x4]**_

Naruto was insane with power. The fox had granted him this wonderful gift. The people who terrorized him, made his life a living hell, were getting what they deserved. It was only when he was met by a particular group of resistance that he stopped. He remembered them.

_**  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me**_

_**OW!  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Don't do it, you're hurting me**_

_**OW!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die**_

This was their fault. Earlier that day, they were the ones who sent him over the edge. That day, that group, he didn't even do anything, but that didn't matter. It never mattered. They attacked him. The worst beating he'd ever received yet was by the hands of these monsters. He was going to enjoy this kill. The mere sight of them angered him so much, it fueled his new powers. More tails were added. His eyes and lips darkened. He was turning into the fox. Upon witnessing the horrible transformation, the group fled, but they were too slow. The mini-demon was incredibly fast. They never stood a chance. This seemed to rile up the demon even more. It let out a feral roar.

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness **__**[x3]**__**  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
**__**Madness has now come over me**_

It happened. All nine tails appeared. What was once a miniature Kyuubi look-alike was now the real thing, rampaging once more against the village and the people who sealed him. There was nobody to stop him now. He destroyed the village and everyone in it. And Naruto? He was no more. The fox was free and Naruto's body couldn't handle the strain the fox put on it.


End file.
